Tamora Mitchell
Piper Tamora Mitchell, often referred to as Tamora, is the firstborn child of Paige & Henry Mitchell and is their eldest daughter. Loud & sarcastic, she is the elder twin sister to Kate Halliwell, and the oldest sister to Sam and Anne Mitchell. She has her Mother's passion for music and often assists her Aunt Piper with selecting bands and singers to play at Halliwells and P3. The fifth oldest of the Twice-Blessed Child, Tamora is easily the edgier Mitchell twin. She is the black sheep of her family in the sense that she's high strung and high maintenance, and enjoys having fun more than anything else. She isn't opposed to magical mayhem every now and then – even if comes at the expense of others. This being said, despite her aloof and sometimes borderline-cruel nature, she cares very deeply for her family. History Birth Born on December 22nd of 2009, Piper Tamora Halliwell-Mitchell is the first born daughter of Paige & Henry Mitchell, and is the eldest of their twin daughters and the second eldest of their four children. Her middle name, the name that she goes by, is derived from one of her Father's childhood friends, Tamora Grace. Her forename, Piper, is derived from her families tradition of girls with "P" themed names as well as her maternal aunt Piper Halliwell. Much like her cousin Wyatt, Piper showed signs of Magical ability from the time that she was born, having been brought into this world within a great swirl of Whitelighter Orbs. Coming In To Her Powers Childhood Due to the fact that the entire Underworld was in the process of reforming & reproducing in preparation for the war against the Ultimate Power, Tam had a relatively normal childhood. Like most of the other members of her family, Tamora attended both Mortal & Magical Schools. Her Mother and Aunts had come to the agreement that Tam and the other members of the Warren Coven would begin to learn their craft whenever they decided to, instead of pressuring them to master their Magic early in life or restricting them from using harmless Magic. Growing up, Tamora was generally a laid back person. She enjoyed spending time with her twin sister and kept a close bond with her cousins Melinda, Phreya, and Nate. The five cousins have been in the same classes since they were in Kindergarten and were very similar to each other as well as close in age, which made it easy for them to bond with each other. During their familial get-togethers at their aunt Piper's house, which was often, the five of them could often be found playing in the back yard, inside of the tree house that her Father built for them. Teen Years As Tamora grew older, her rebellious persona slowly but surely began to take over and she often got into arguments with her Mother. This being said, she often hung out with people outside of the family and even began to embrace her magical heritage more. In fact, once she turned thirteen and was told that she was too young to attend Coven meetings, she teamed up with Kat, Melinda, Phreya, and Nate and together the five of them created their own Coven; Watchtower, in response to their parents reformation of The Warren Coven. While the group was initially started as a way to defy Piper and the other adults, they began to take their coven meetings more seriously and as time went on they began allowing other kids to join and even came to the decision to create their own Book of Shadows, which they called The Tower Book. Together. With the other members of their Coven, the five cousins learned to hone their Magical abilities and went on to help the members of the Magical Community in whatever way that they could. While everything was great in the beginning, things grew sour when Tamora, Kat, Melinda and Phreya began to get into arguments with Nate's friends Parker and Jacob, which caused a right between the other Covenants. It soon got to the point that they were forced to temporarily shut down Watchtower after Tamora grew upset and ended up putting a hex on them. The situation was made even harder when Melinda's friend Carly moved away from San Francisco; something that made her fall into a near-depression. Piper, who had noticed the tension between the group, sat them all down and made them talk their problems out. After this, the now seven members reconciled and their bond grew even stronger than before. Following this, Nate manged to snap Melinda out of her funk and instead began to focus more on her duties in Watchtower. Together, they taught the members of his Coven everything that they learned during their classes at Magic School as well as the additional knowledge that their Mother and Aunts had taught them. Magical Characteristics Skills and Basic Powers * Wiccan Side ** [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' The ability to brew potions. ** [[Divination|'Divination]]:' The ability to gain insight into a question or situation using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. ** [[Mediumship|'Mediumship]]:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ** [[Channeling|'Channeling]]:''' The ability to channel energies/powers. * ''Whitelighter Side'' ** [[Teleportation|'''Orbing]]:' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, through the use of Whitelighter Orbs Active Powers * 'Precognition: The ability to perceive and discern futuristic events before they happen, through the use of dreams and daydreams. * Telekinesis: The ability to move and manipulate physical matter with her mind through eyesight and concentration. Other Powers * Limited Invulnerability: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Traits Appearance Almost everybody that has ever met the both of them have remarked that Piper looks exactly like her sister twin sister; indeed they are both Gemini and as such look almost completely identical to one another. This being said, Tamora is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she has a pretty, oval shaped face, high cheekbones that are gifted to all Warren Woman, a wealth of curly brown hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. The simplest & most effective way of distinguishing Tamora from her twin is to observe their basic cosmetic differences: Tam's hair is naturally wavy, while Kate's has always been straight. Tam also prefers to wear a nice designer outfit with pricey heels, and always with makeup that serve to highlight her natural looks. Whether it's to an outing with friends or to a regular day at school, Tam always dresses in her best and always makes sure to rock some major cleavage. Her mannerism is also different than that of her twin, it's as if she is always preforming for an audience. She also speech is also harsher and always carries a bite to it. Personality Tamora's most apparent characteristics are of her strong demeanor and confident outlook on both herself and the world around her. She is extremely independent, courageous, and self-sufficient; something that has made her both a successful Witch and a dependable member of the Coven. While Tamora tends to come off as cold & sarcastic as she tries not to be as emotional or sentimental as her siblings or the other members of her family, she is still a kind person and she loves her family very deeply. As a matter of fact, in light of Tamora's tough exterior, she can be rather vulnerable and insecure about herself. More than anything, she loathes being seen as weak or incapable, and goes to often extreme lenghts to prove herself as strong and dependable. Relationships Notes & Trivia